


Humpty Dumpty

by heeroluva



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humpty Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #013 Lost at slashthedrabble

The phone fell from Jack’s suddenly numb hand to land with a thunk on the floor. He barely registered the muffled yelling of Angel through the receiver as his legs gave, sinking into a boneless heap. Numb. He couldn’t think, couldn’t feel. Vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he was in shock. He made no effort to get up, feeling leaden, as though unable to ever move again. Just like Ma.

Hysterical laughter bubbled out of Jack’s throat and gave way to sobs as the tears started flowing. She’d never move again, never breathe again, never smile or laugh again. Never wrap her arms around him in comfort, tell him that everything was okay. He pulled his knees to his chest and started rocking as he hadn’t done since shortly after Ma took him in, completely lost in himself, the world fading.

He needed Bobby. Bobby always made things better. Bobby would fix this. Makes things right. Take away the nightmares. And this was a nightmare. It had to be. Because if it wasn’t he was going to break, and he wasn’t sure Bobby could find all the pieces and put him back together again.


End file.
